Through the Glass
by pray4love
Summary: Oneshot. Übersetzung. Was passierte die Nacht wo Peter Pan sich traute an das Fenster seines alten Schlafzimmers zurückzukehren? Lest um es rauszufinden!


**Hallo Ihr lieben, hier mal eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von mir, der OS wurde nicht Beta gelesen also könnten ein paar oder Viele fehler drin sein. Das original ist von Purple Shamrock 17 unter diesem link zu finden: s/4217225/1/Through_the_Glass**

**Through the Glass**

" _Vor langer Zeit," sagte er, "dachte ich, meine Mutter würde das Fenster immer für mich offen lassen, also blieb ich weg für Monde und Monde und Monde, flog dann zurück; aber das Fenster war geschlossen, denn Mutter hatte mich vergessen und es lag ein anderer Junge schlafend in meinem Bett."_

_-J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan_

Zwielicht fiel auf das saubere, umzäunte Reihenhaus in einer der reicheren Gegenden von London. Ein kalter Wind blies durch die Herbstnacht, dabei raschelte er die Blätter eines großen Ahornbaumes. Ein paar Blätter flogen langsam auf die gepflasterte Straße; ihre feurigen Farben flammten goldgelb im Licht einer nahen Straßenlaterne.

In der Mitte des großen Baumes, hockte ein Junge von etwa dreizehn Jahren, gekleidet in einem Kostüm von Blättern und Reben. Seine Zehen packten den stabilen Zweig unter ihm, während er aufmerksam auf die Klänge der nahenden Passanten lauschte. Seine blauen Augen schossen nach unten auf die Straße, die jetzt vollständig von Straßenlaternen beleuchtet wurde; aber keine Menschenseele war in Sicht.

Die Menschen in dieser Welt, würden den Jungen nur als heroische Figur, die Bilderbuch-Abenteuer lebte und schurkische Piraten besiegte, kennen.

Aber bei den Bewohnern einer magischen Insel, war er als Peter Pan bekannt.

Ein kleines Licht schwebte ungeduldig um seinen Kopf. Es war seine Fee Tinker Bell, die einen Klang wie ein kleines Glöckchen hatte.

_Wann werden wir sie suchen gehen?_

Peter lächelte. Er wusste, dass sie sich mit dem Warten in einem Baum für den Großteil des Tages und dabei nicht fliegen zu dürfen, langweilte, aber wenn er zu seiner Mutter finden wollte, war es am Besten, wenn sie keine Aufregung auf sich ziehen würden.

Seine Mutter.

Auch er konnte nicht glauben, dass er auf die Suche nach seiner Mutter gegangen war.

Er war Peter Pan, der den ganzen Tag abhaute, seit er geboren wurde, um nicht von seiner Mutter gezwungen zu werden erwachsen zu werden (das war nicht ganz richtig, er war viel älter als einen Tag alt, aber es klang wunderbar mutig und kühn und das war was Peter mochte) und nun saß er, hoch in einem Baum in der Nachbarschaft, wo sie wohnte.

Aber er musste es wissen.

Er musste wissen, ob sie sich immer noch an ihn erinnerte und ob sie sich danach sehnte, dass er zurückkehrte, nach all den Jahren.

Ein ungeduldiges Klingeln holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah auf seine Fee.

_Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!_

"Oh, richtig ... sorry", sagte er schnell. Peter blickte zum Himmel und sah, dass die Sterne herausgekommen waren. Er blickte noch einmal nach oben und unten auf die Straße und sah, dass es still und menschenleer war.

Er blickte auf Tink und sagte: "Ich denke, wir können jetzt gehen."

Er sprang leicht von seinem Hochsitz, Peter flog ab in den Marine blauen Himmel, die Sterne waren kristallklare punkte. Eine sanfte Brise wehte über sein Gesicht, zerzauste seine goldbraunen Haare. Tinker Bell flog im Zickzack vor ihm, fröhlich klimpernd, als sie in die Nacht flog.

Peter schaute hinunter und sah Reihen von den teuren Häusern der Oberschicht Londons. Ihre Fenster waren beleuchtet und es schien hell in der Dunkelheit, mit denen er leicht das Fenster finden konnte was er suchte.

Sein Herz hämmerte nervös in seiner Brust, Langsam stieg er in einen anmutigen Tauchgang zu den Häusern unten, bis er auf die Dächer und in einigen Fenstern sogar noch deutlicher sehen konnte.

Peter flog verlangsamt in eine Ebene zu den langen oberen Fenstern der Häuser. Er blickte schnell hinein und schleuderte weg, bevor jemand Ihn bespitzeln konnte als er vorbei flog.

Dann sah er es. Er erinnerte sich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen: sein altes Schlafzimmer Fenster.

Es war groß mit schweren dunkelbraunen Vorhänge, die beiseite geschoben worden war, so dass eine weiches goldenes Licht nach außen in die Dunkelheit drang.

Peter verlangsamte und blieb vor dem Fenster schwebend in der Luft und erkannte, was sein Geist all zu gut kannte, aber sein Herz tat es nicht.

Das Fenster war geschlossen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn vergessen.

Der Weigerung, so etwas zu glauben, ballte Peter seinen Finger und packte den Griff und zog mit seiner ganzen Kraft.

Es ließ sich nicht öffnen. Das Fenster war verschlossen.

_Nein!_ Rief Peter in seinem Kopf. _Sie kann mich nicht vergessen haben!_ _Sie_ kann _nicht!_ _Sie ist meine Mutter!_ _Warum hat sie das Fenster zugemacht?_

_Weil sie dachte, dass du für immer weg wärst,_ sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Nun, ich bin nicht weg!_ _Ich kam zurück!_ _Ich wollte meine Heimat wieder sehen._ _Ich dachte, sie würde dass Fenster immer für mich offen halten!_ schrie Peter in seinen Gedanken.

Er versuchte den Griff wieder zu packen, aber hielt inne und sah in den Raum.

Eine kleine Tischlampe war sofern das einzige Licht im Raum. Auf der linken Seite war ein Bett, in dem ein Junge von etwa acht Jahren lag. Eine Frau kniete sich neben ihn und es schien, dass sie ihm eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorlas. Sie war eine sehr schöne Frau. Ihr Haar war dunkelbraun und wurde wieder in einem festen Knoten zurückgehalten. Sie hatte klare, rosige Haut und großen hellblaue Augen, die den gleichen Farbton wie Peters Augen hatten.

Er hatte noch nie jemand so Schönes gesehen.

Peter riss seinen Blick von der Frau, die seine Mutter war und wandte sich an den Jungen. Er war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Junge mit braunen Haaren wie seine Mutter. Er war in das Buch vertieft, das sie ihm vorlas, während sie liebevoll ihren Sohn lächelnd ansah. Ihr einziger Sohn.

Hass stieg in Peters Brust auf. Dieser Junge hatte seinen Platz eingenommen. Er hatte das Loch in dem Herzen seiner Mutter gefüllt, das Peter so lange her in ihr hinterlassen hatte.

Seine Mutter liebte diesen neuen Jungen und Sie hatte Ihn über dem anderen Jungen her vergessen, Ihr verlorener Junge, der nicht erwachsen werden wollte.

Peter begann fast zu weinen an dieser Offenbarung, aber er biss seine Lippe und blinzelte wütend. Er biß die Zähne zusammen und packte den Griff noch einmal. Er zog so hart wie er konnte, mit all seiner Kraft, aber ohne Erfolg. Die Fenster blieben geschlossen und verriegelt.

Er blieb stehen und wusste, es war hoffnungslos. Das Zuhause, das er einmal gehabt hatte, war jetzt nur ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit. Er konnte nie zurückkommen, weil seine Mutter ihn vergessen hatte, ein anderer war an seine Stelle getreten. Sie hatte noch nie die Tatsache betrachtet, dass ihr erster Sohn vielleicht wieder nach hause wollte . Daß er sie verpasst hatte, und sich danach gesehnt hatte, wieder geliebt zu fühlen. Aber nein, Sie hatte ihn weggeworfen, weil er nicht zurückgekehrt war und jetzt war er nur in ihren Erinnerungen am Leben.

Peter blickte finster auf den Jungen, der seinen Platz eingenommen hatte und zischte: "Das ist _meine_ Mutter, weißt du! Sie ist mein, und du kannst sie nicht haben! Ich bin ihr Sohn und sie ist _meine_ Mutter, nicht deine!"

Dann blickte er auf seine Mutter um zu sehen, wie sie das Buch schloss und Ihren Sohn auf die Stirn küsste. Peter Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, als er den bewegenden Moment erlebte. Hatte sie dass überhaupt, mit ihm gemacht? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es ist so lange her gewesen.

Peter flog näher an das Fenster, so dass er sich seine Nase fast am Glas plattdrückte. Er starrte auf seine Mutter, als sie sich im Raum bewegt, _sein_ Zimmer.

Er wollte das Fenster öffnen würde. Er wünschte, er könne in den Raum und in ihre Arme fliegen, nur für ein paar Minuten. Sich ein paar Minuten daran zu erinnern, erinnern an seine Vergangenheit und an die die Ihn geliebt hatte.

Peter legte seine Hand auf das Glas, spürte seine kühle, glatte Oberfläche unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

"Ich bin hier, Mutter", flüsterte er. "Ich kam zurück und ich bin in Ordnung! Bitte, erinnerst du dich noch? Du hast mich nicht vergessen, oder? Siehst du nicht, dass ich wiedergekommen bin?"

Sie drehte sich nicht um, wie er erwartet hatte. Sie drehte sich nur um ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht ihres schlafenden Kindes zu streichen.

Peter nahm die Hand von dem Glass. Seine Mutter hatte ihn wirklich vergessen. Warum sonst hatte sie das Fenster geschlossen? Sie wollte nicht glauben, er würde wiederkommen, aber er war wiedergekommen und das machte dass die Wut wieder in ihm hochstieg.

Alle seine Ansichten über Müttern gegen war wahr geworden. Mütter ersetzten ihre "verlorenen" Kinder gegen neue aus. Neue zu lieben und zu ehren, jene, die aufwachsen würden.

"Wenn du mich vergessen hast", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Dann werde ich dich vergessen!"

Er wandte sich vom Fenster weg und sagte: "Komm schon, Tinker Bell, gehen wir nach Hause, _unser_ wahres Zuhause!"

Tinker Bell hatte Peter in den Letzen Minuten still beobachtet wie er in den Raum spähte. Sie sah langsam zu ihm auf und sagte: „Ach, Peter, es tut mir leid."

Entweder er hörte sie nicht oder er wollte sie nicht hören. Peter warf einen Blick zurück auf das Fenster und flüsterte: "Auf Wiedersehen, Mutter. Ich werde nie wieder kommen. Ich lebe weit weg, auf einer Insel, wo ich nie erwachsen werden mochte, und niemand kann mir was befehlen!"

Mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Kugel die aus einem Gewehr geschossen wird, schoss Peter in die Luft. Er flog so hoch und so schnell wie möglich weg von seiner Mutter, die einen anderen jetzt liebte.

Als er hoch über den Dächern von London schwebte, murmelte Peter zu sich selbst: "Ich habe keine Notwendigkeit für eine Mutter! Mütter sind sehr überschätzte Personen!"

Mit diesen Worten flog Peter Pan in den dunklen Himmel, auf der Suche nach dem zweiten Stern rechts und geradeaus bis zum Morgen.

Von da an wurde über Mütter sprechen, bei den verlorenen Jungs verboten. Peter erklärte, das Thema als eine dumme Sache, obwohl in Wirklichkeit, wollte er nicht von der Mutter, die ihn vergessen hatte, erinnert werden.

Peter verzieh seiner Mutter nie das sie dass Fenster geschlossen hatte. Aber, als er nach London zurückkehrte, fand er ein weiteres Fenster, das nicht gesperrt wurde, aber offen gelassen als erwarteten sie seine Ankunft.

_Whenever there was talk of mothers, Peter would look at his hands and flex his fingers. Once those fingers had tugged and tugged at a cold brass handle, rapped at a window pane, had pried in vain at a lock. Just once, lonely for home, Peter had flown home from Neverland and had found the bedroom window shut. He had never forgiven his mother for closing it._

_-from Peter Pan in Scarlet_

_By Geraldine McCaughrean_


End file.
